reason
by leeteuk1004
Summary: Mereka bilang perbedaan tak'kan pernah bisa reka bilang jika semua perasaan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.Tapi... apakah mereka tahu alasan dan sebab dari semua itu?


**REASON**  
**Author** : Leeteuk1004  
**Summary** : Mereka bilang perbedaan tak'kan pernah bisa bilang jika semua perasaan ini adalah sebuah ... apakah mereka tahu alasan dan sebab dari semua itu?  
**Cast** : Semua member Suju+Snsd (bila diperlukan)  
**Warning** : Genderswitch,bahasa yang amburadul,dan Saya adalah author berpengalaman cetek,jadi mohon bantuannya ya!

**Selamat membaca chingu!**

Seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan berambut ikal sedang berjalan santai menuju suatu tempat,pakaian atau yang lebih tepat disebut seragam itu melekat pada tubuh kekarnya sebuah lambang dan bertuliskan "SM high school" pada almamater dan dasinya yang bewarna hitam,mungkin tempat itu yang sedang ia cukup lama berjalan,ia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan melirik jarum jam yang tertuju pada angka didalamnya.

"Shit!" Jam tersebut menunjukkan angka 07.20 mulai berlari menuju sekolahnya sekencang mungkin,sekolahnya dimulai pada pukul 07.30 am mungkin itu sebabnya ia tergesa-gesa.

"5 menit lagi,aku harus sampai sebelum gerbang itu ...hosh..." Gumamnya saat melirik kembali jam tangan bewarna silver miliknya.

**BRUKK!**

Kesialan kembali terjadi padanya,belum sampai ia ke sekolah sekarang ia harus kembali membuang waktunya untuk membereskan isi tasnya yang berjatuhan akibat tertabrak seseorang.

"Yah! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat huh?!" ucapnya tidak sopan pada seseorang yang sedang membungkuk dihadapannya karena sedang membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

"Gomen Nasai! Aku tidak sengaja,ya ampun! Aku akan telat..Sumimasen,aku harus pergi." yeoja itu membungkuk dihadapan Namja angkuh itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Huh? Tadi dia bilang apa?" gumam namja tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Damn!" Segera ia membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakan dan melanjutkan larinya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh" ia menarik nafas panjang setelah sampai di sekolahnya,keringat bercucuran dibagian kening dan hanya itu,bajunya pun sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Hai,Kyu! Wah kau habis lari marathon atau berenang di sungai Han? Baju mu basah sekali." Ucap seorang namja bertampang ikan dihadapannya.

"Diam kau." Ucap namja arogant yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo...aku tidak menyangka kau sangat ingin PSP itu sampai-sampai kau harus berlari dari rumahmu sampai sekolah." Namja berwajah ikan itupun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,tak mengerti kenapa sahabat evil-nya itu mau memenuhi taruhannya hanya karena ia diiming-imingi sebuah PSP keluaran terbaru.

"Tentu saja,aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan mendapatkan PSP keluaran baru dengan gratis." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan _smirk_-nya yang ditujukan kepada itu Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi Kyu,kau kan bisa membelinya sendiri sebanyak yang kau harus susah-susah berlari padahal kau bisa menaiki mobil mewahmu itu." Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Ya kau mungkin ,lebih dari itu aku ingin menujukkan padamu kalau Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu menang dalam berbagai tantangan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri.

Bel pun sudah berbunyi menandakan dimulainya aktivitas rutin di sekolah -siswi pun segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing,begitu juga dengan Donghae dan memasuki kelas yang sama,jam pelajaran pertama dimulai dan mereka pun duduk tenang ditempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Yah! Apa kau tidak bisa tenang?! Kau tahu kan Seongsaenim akan datang." Seru Donghae saat melihat teman sebangkunya yang panik sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Karena aku tahu Seongsaenim akan datang maka'nya aku ,apa kau melihat buku pr matematika ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang frustasi,entah bagaimana bukunya lenyap begitu ingat betul kemarin ia mengerjakan pr-nya dan membawanya didalam tas miliknya,tapi kenapa bisa hilang?!

"Tidak,aku tidak kalau kau bertanya tentang PSP mu,dia ada diatas meja." Jawab Donghae asal.

"Yah! Kalau itu aku tahu! Sekarang cepat bantu aku! Kau tahu'kan apa yang dia katakan padaku kemarin?!"

Donghae mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin,saat pelajaran yang sama itu Kyuhyun tidak mengerjakan pr-nya dan beralasan kalau tidak membawanya,sekarang kalau Kyuhyun tidak membawanya itu akan menjadi masalah untuk Kyuhyun karena ia akan diadukan kepada Tuan Cho.

"Mungkin kau lupa membawanya atau mungkin terjatuh di suatu-"

"Park Jung Soo?"Gumam Kyuhyun,Donghae pun ikut melirik nama yang tertera di sampul depan buku tulis yang dipegang membulat ketika melihat sebuah tulisan

"SME High School! Omo! Kyu! Kau-" Seketika itu juga ocehan Donghae terhenti karena ada yang membekap mulutnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengecilkan suaramu?!" Dengan itu Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dan tidak lupa untuk mengirim death-glarenya pada teman ikannya itu.

"Tapi Kyu,bagaimana kau bisa membawa buku seorang siswa sekolah itu huh?"

"Tadi pagi aku sempat tertabrak oleh seorang yeoja,tapi-"

"Dimana tugasmu Lee Donghae?" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara tegas seorang Kim Seongsaenim,mendengar itu Donghae menyerahkan hasil seongsaenim mulai berpindah sasaran.

"Lalu dimana milikmu Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya kim seongsaenim pada muridnya yang teramat evil di sekolah hanya bisa memberikan sebuah senyuman dan

" Eum...aku tidak membawanya lagi seongsaenim." Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kikuknya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau..."

"Harus berdiri diluar."

"Tapi seongsaenim,aku benar-benar membawanya tapi -"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi'an,aku masih memberikanmu toleransi untuk berdiri diluar selama 1 jam pelajaran karena kau adalah murid baru ku harap kau mau menjalani hukumanmu."

"Ne,seongsaenim."

Seorang yeoja berambut pirang panjang kini berdiri didepan kelasnya untuk menjalani hukuman yang diberikan sang guru.

"Baka! Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali?!" Gumamnya merutuki kecerobohannya tadi pagi saat dia bertabrakan dengan seorang terlalu terburu-buru ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau yang ia pungut saat bukunya berserakan adalah milik seorang...

"Cho Kyuhyun." Gumamnya sekali lagi,ia ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh teman barunya Hyukie dikelas tadi pagi.

'Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan siswa dari SM?! Kau tahu kalau dia menyadari kau adalah siswa sekolah SME mungkin dia akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu Jungsu.'

'Seperti apa?'

'Seperti sesuatu yang belum pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya,pokoknya jangan sampai mendekati salah satu dari mengertikan Teuki?'

"Haah..." Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis berwarna pink.

"Kalau benar apa yang dikatakan Hyukie,lalu bagaimana bukunya bisa kembali?!" Karena terlalu frustasi,ia mengacak rambut pirangnya sendiri dan syukurlah tidak ada yang melihat kelakuannya 'aneh'nya itu.

Pukul 03.00 p.m biasanya pada waktu ini siswa-siswi sudah mulai berhamburan keluar sekolah karena itu adalah jam berakhirnya pelajaran,tapi tetap saja ada murid yang masih tinggal disekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekskul yang ada.

"Teuki,aku pulang duluan tidak apa-apa kan kalau ditinggal sendiri?" Tanya seorang yeoja berambut pirang pendek kepada Leeteuk yang masih duduk dikursinya.

"Ne,aku tidak apa-apa Hyukie lagipula aku harus menunggu oppa." Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh,baiklah kalau !" Salam Eunhyuk dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri dikelas.

Setelah melihat temannya pergi Leeteuk mengeluarkan buku milik Kyuhyun,ia ingin mencari-cari apakah ada nomor hp atau alamat yang tertera pada buku ,hasilnya nihil tidak apa-apa kecuali sederet angka dan huruf tentang pelajaran matematika.

"Mungkin suatu saat kita bisa bertemu Kyuhyun?" Entah mengapa saat menyebutkan nama itu ia selalu tersenyum,fikirannya kembali mengingat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap,berambut ikal kecoklatan dan dua pasang bola mata yang bewarna hitam membuatnya...

"Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Tidak,tidak boleh!" Ucapnya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menaruh buku tersebut kedalam meninggalkan ruang kelasnya dan berjalan tidak tentu arah,membiarkan kakinya yang jenjang melangkah terhenti saat mendengar alunan suara merdu yang datang dari sebuah ruang musik ,tangannya yang lentik menyentuh gagang pintu dan ingin mengesernya jika saja tidak ada...

"Hai, kau ada disini? Kau tahu aku mencarimu kesana kemari,ternyata kau ada kita pulang."

Suara yang bisa dibilang teriakan itu mengagetkan Leeteuk,Ia pun segera menoleh ke asal suara.

"Oenni,tunggu dulu aku ingin melihat siapa yang bernyanyi didalam." Rengek Leetetuk kepada yeoja tersebut.

"Teuki,tidak ada orang didalam sekarang semua murid sudah pulang sebaiknya kita juga."

"Tapi aku benar-benar mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi,tunggulah." Dengan itu Leeteuk langsung menggeser pintu didepannya.'Kosong' tidak ada siapa-siapa diruangan tersebut,hanya beberapa alat musik dan sebuah papan tulis putih.

"Benarkan? Aku sudah bilang Teuki bisa-bisa Hannie marah padaku." Bujuk yeoja tadi,Teuki pun hanya bisa mengangguk mereka pergi dari ruangan itu dan menemui Hankyung yang dari tadi sudah menunggu mereka di tempat parkir sekolah.

"Onii-chan..." Panggil Leeteuk kepada namja yang kini sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"Ada ada Teuki?" Jawab namja tersebut tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Itu...apa hubungan sekolah kita dengan SM High School?"

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" Mimik suara dari Hankyung berubah menjadi serius,Leeteuk yang mendengar itu juga berubah gugup.

"A..aku...eum tadi Hyukie cerita tentang itu dan...dan..." Mencari kata yang 'tepat' itulah yang sedang dilakukan Leeteuk saja ia tidak akan mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada kakaknya itu.

"Dan apa?" Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Leeteuk semakin susah untuk berfikir.

"Dan...dia juga bilang kalau aku...eum...harus menghindar dari mereka! iya...hanya itu yang dia bilang."

"Well,yang dia katakan memang ,jangan pernah pergi sendirian dengan seragam ini ya."

"Hai,onii-chan." Hanggeng tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala adik yang amat disayanginya itu.

...

Udara minggu pagi yang menyegarkan di kota Seoul membuat sebagian orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berolahraga ataupun beristirahat dari segala rutinitas mereka yang bersinar menghangatkan kota dan orang-orang disekitarnya,sinarnya mentari dengan mudah menjangkau semua celah-celah rumah seakan ingin memberitahu bahwa pagi sudah datang.

"eugh..." lenguhan halus terdengar dari kamar seorang yeoja yang didominasi warna putih,nampaknya ia belum ingin bangun dari mimpi saat ia menyamankan kepalanya diatas bantal dan menarik selimutnya agar sinar mentari tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Tok...tok...tok

TOK...TOK...TOK

Bunyi ketukan pintu itu semakin menjadi-jadi kala sang pemilik kamar tidak membukakan pintunya.

"Ya! Teuki,apa kau tuli?! Seharusnya kau langsung membuka pintu jelek itu! Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka kalau harus menunggu lama la...ma" Omelan yeoja yang terlihat lebih tua itupun terhenti tatkala melihat orang yang dimarahinya masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di tempat tidurnya.

'Ckckck...Kalau dia bukan adik Hannie,pasti akan ku suruh Heebum untuk mencakarnya.' Batin yeoja memikirkan sebuah cara yang ampuh untuk membuat Leeteuk,adik Hangeng terbangun.

"Gotcha!" Pekiknya seringaian terlihat diwajahnya,perlahan ia mendekati yeoja yang tengah tertidur itu dan...

"PARK JUNGSOO AYO BANGUN!" Teriaknya dengan oktaf suaranya yang paling tinggi tepat disamping daun telinga Leeteuk.

"Huh!" Refleks Leeteuk pun segera tersadar dari tidurnya dan kepalanya secara tak sengaja membentur kepala Heecul.

"Aww!" Ringis mereka.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat dulu sebelum bangun?!" Gertak Heechul.

"Dan apa kau tidak bisa membangunkan orang dengan cara yang halus?!" Balas Leeteuk.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Dia membuatku gila!" Ucap mereka serempak dengan menunjuk satu sama lain.

Mendengar spontanitas mereka dan wajah mereka yang menahan marah satu sama lain membuat Hangeng tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hannie! Onii-chan!" Tegur pun menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya kembali,ia harus menahan tawanya jika tidak mau mendapatkan omelan dan teriakan dari kedua yeoja yang amat disayanginya itu.

"Arra-arra,Chullie tunggu aku di bawah arra?" Pinta Hangeng.

"Ne,arraseo." Ucap Heechul sambil Hangeng pun berpindah kepada adiknya yang tengah mengusap keningnya dengan tangan kiri dan mengusap telinganya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kenapa belum bersiap-siap?" Tanyanya sembari mengelus kening adiknya.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Bukankah semalam Onii-chan sudah bilang kalau kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini?"

"Iya,tapi kemana?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti sekarang mandi dan ganti baju,Onii-chan tunggu kau di bawah." Hangeng pun meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri di kamarnya.

30 menit kemudian...

"Haissh! Berapa tahun lagi kita harus menunggu adikmu Hannie?! Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka yang namanya menunggu." Gerutu Heechul.

"Sabarlah Chullie,baru setengah jam kita lupa saat kencan pertama kita,aku harus menunggu satu jam di rumahmu."

"I..itu karena aku bingung harus memakai baju apa dikencan pertama kita." Sanggah Heechul.

"Kenapa harus bingung? Apa pun yang kau pakai,kau akan terlihat cantik dimata ku."

Wajah Heechul memerah setelah mendengarnya,Hangeng yang melihat itupun mencoba mencuri kesempatan dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul.

Chup~ Sebuah morning kiss yang manis,membuat keduanya terhanyut sampai...

"Onii-chan aku sudah siaapp!" Teriak Leeteuk Heechul dan Hangeng harus mengelus kening mereka akibat saling berbenturan satu sama lain.

"Eoh? Kalian kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Heechul dan Hangeng bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu AYO!" Leeteuk pun segera menggandeng sepasang kekasih itu keluar rumah.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan...

"Aku menyesal ikut dengan kalian." Adu Leeteuk dengan mimik dongkolnya.

"Eoh? Bukankah imouto sendiri yang paling bersemangat tadi?" Tanya Hangeng penasaran,padahal adiknya sendirilah yang tadi paling bersemangat untuk jalan-jalan.

"Itu karena aku kira kita akan pergi ke Lotte World!Dan ternyata...aku harus menghabiskan waktuku melihat mereka semua termasuk Onii-chan menggandeng bosan melihat kalian berjalan didepan sambil berpelukan! Sedangkan aku,aku berjalan dibelakan kalian seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu harus kemana." Dengus Leeteuk,mendengar itu Hangeng hanya meringis dan menggarung tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu-

"Kalau begitu kau duduk disana saja Teuki~" Potong Heechul sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi dengan bentuk yang cukup unik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku duduk disana?"

"Duduk saja,nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah coba ya,Aku dan Hannie akan membeli makanan,kau tunggu saja disana ya~."

Dengan gontai Leeteuk pun berjalan kearah kursi tersebut dan duduk diatasnya dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

"Kau yakin dia tidak apa-apa sendirian disana?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan.

" tenang saja Hannie,dia tidak akan siapa tahu ada seorang namja yang tertarik padanya dan mengajaknya kencan."

"Jika begitu,namja itu harus mengalahkanku dulu diatas matras."

"Aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan saja dia tidak jadi perawan tua."

"Apa?"

"Eoh?Tidak...bukan apa-apa." Sanggah Heechul.

'Untung saja dia tidak dengar.'

**TBC...**

gimana ff-nya? *nyodorin kue sama teh

ngeboseninkah? pasarankah?

mohon masukan dan kritiknya ya chingu ^^...

soalnya ini ff RnR yaa


End file.
